The Real Story
by Starpool2
Summary: Celestia knows the truth and now so will... you! Image is not mine.
1. The Real Story

**Celestia knows the truth and now so will you.**

Luna gasped she'd been pregnant for nine months and the baby was finally coming. "Sister!" Luna cried out. "I'm coming! Deep breaths! In, out, in, out." Celestia coaches her sister through the pain. "I can't AHH!" Luna jerked forward. "She's here! A baby Pegasus!" Celestia goes to wash off the baby. "Now let's see those beautiful eyes." She brushes the mane aside to reveal... "Oh my! A-an alicorn!" Celestia gasped. "Sister is the baby okay!?" Luna panics from the other room."Yes sister, actually the baby's more than okay, she's an alicorn." "Really! This is amazing!" "Yes amazing..."

One moon later... Princess Moonshine was up and running, heh, still can't talk though. "Mumwa! Wook a wis!" The little princess runs around."Yay!" Luna cheers for her daughter. "Yes Princess Twilight is coming along well." Celestia says as she walks into the room. "I told you It's-" "Princess Moonshine, yes, yes, I know." Celestia inturrupts her sister. "You don't seem to, AHH moonrise is coming I'd better go, can you watch _Princess Moonshine_?" "Of course." Celesfia says dryly.

Later that night when all were sleeping a pony prowled the corridor. The pony, an alicorn, arrived at a small room that almost nopony knew existed. The room had black walls and a black ceiling, and carpet. The only detail about the room that wasn't black, was a picture, framed in white of two baby blue alicorns, twins. They had flowing white manes and tails. Their wings started blue but faded into purple by the feather tips. Their cutiemarks are, one has a Lunar eclipse, the other a solar eclipse. "The first alicorns." Whispered the mysterious pony. "Picture, picture on the wall, reveal my destiny, big or, small." " _You come to the right painting little pony!"_ The picture spoke. _"We are Lunar Eclipse and Solar Eclipse. Your future is dark should the little alicorn princess grow up knowing who she is._

 _One day a beautiful princess wins the hearts of them all_

 _Leaving you to grovel and crawl_

 _Moon and Moonlight rule together_

 _Leaving you nothing not even weather_

 _Soon banished into the dark_

 _You, my friend, will have played your part."_

The painting swirled as the two alicorns popped out a picture formed where they just were.

There was Celestia hiding in the shadows, Equestria had a new flag witch was a moon with rays of light shooting out. Luna and Moonshine were standing there, giving announcements. But Celestia didn't care. She didn't care that Equestria seem happier, no she couldn't care less. All she cared about was that her position as Princess had been ripped from her. "I must stop this." She whispered. By this time the portrait was back to normal. So as Celestia walked out of that dark room she developed a plan, and a wicked plan it was to.

"Good morrow sister. Thy seem tired art thou getting enough sleep?" Luna asked her sister at breakfast. "What? Oh! Yes! Yes I'm getting enough sleep." Celestia replies startled. "Are thou sure?" Luna questions skeptically. "Yes I'm fine." Celestia says sternly. "Alright." Luna backs off. "We are having pancakes. Can you wake Moonshine?" "Yes of course." Celestia says as, she waltzes into the nursery. "Awntee Cewetia!" Moonshine squeals happily. "This will be your last breakfast here so you better enjoy it." Celestia arrives at the kitchen to find Luna struggling to carry three platefuls of pancakes. Celestia helps Luna slide them off her back and onto the table. "Pancwakes!" "It was Antie Celestia's idea so you better thank her." "Tank oo Awntee Cewetia." Moonshine says as she starts to inhale the pancakes. Now Celestia does have a heart, she knows pancakes are her little neices favorite breakfast so since she will enact her plan tonight she figured she'd give the little filly the best day of her life.

After breakfast, "I'm so glad you agreed to watch her sis! Thanks again! Now remember little princess don't go wandering off." "Yes Mama. Wove yoo. Bwy." Moonshine hugged her mother. "Love you too goodbye." Luna responeds as she flies off to deal with that problem in Fillydelphia. "Now let's have the best day ever!" "Yeah!"

After visiting a museum, it was lunchtime. So they had pizza. "Alright what do you want to do now?" Celestia asks her neice. "I wanna rwide in a bawoon!" "Alright then let's go!" So, off they went.

On the balloon, Moonshine refused to talk, she was so in awe of her surroundings. "Hmm been awhile since I have had good balloon ride." Celestia whispered to herself. Looking down on the Canterlot was truly a beautiful sight. "Wook da pawise." Moonshine chirped excitedly. "Yes! That is the palace!" Celestia responded.

Now, at a Wonderbolt's show, "Yes the Aerial Sun Salutations. My favorite." Celestia caught herself enjoying her sweet neice's company.

After at dinner, "and den we saw a deenoswar. And den we went on da bawoon!" Moonshine told her mother quickly. "Sounds like an awsome day!" Luna told her daughter happily. "Yes, a truly amazing day." Celestia sighed dreamily. "Oh! Oh! Awnd we saw a Wawderbowt's swow!" Moonsine puts in. "Yay! Sounds fun!" Luna cheered that her daughter and her sister had such a great day.

That night, when everypony was sleeping. Celestia slowly creeped up the stairs to the nursery, _Should I really do this?_ She asked herself. _Yes._ Herself responds. She gently reaches into the crib. Carefully she pulls up Moonshine. "Mama?" Celestia freezes but soon relaxes, as her neice rolls back to sleep.

After she, barely, gets past the guards she runs down the streets until... "Aha!'" The is a little blue cottage on the edge of town. "Mam, are you there?" She whispers. "Yes I am here." Celestia slowly passes Moonshine over. "Remember her name is Twilight Sparkle." Celestia says. Then using a magic spell she takes Moonshine's wings and memories. Replacing them so, now, she really is just Twilight Sparkle. "Goodbye." Celesfia and the mare say curtly. "Great now I can keep a close eye on her."

When Celestia arrives back at the castle, she flies to where she would normally raise the sun, but instead of sun-raising she casts a spell. A memory spell now in her false reality Twilight is just another unicorn.

This is why Luna turns into Nightmare Moon. This is why Twilight is Celestia's personal protégé. This is why so many villans target Equestria. And this is why Luna appears in so few MLP episodes. So they never find out!

Celestia knows the truth and now, so do you.


	2. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts

**As requested by, Guest: Lazercolt**

Discord was out pretending to not cause havoc when something dawned upon him, _merry spells don't work on me in stone so... what do I remember..._

 _-Flashback-_

 _Celestia flies to her sun - raising pedistal but I stead of sun - raising she casts a memory spell. Now in her false reality Twilight really is just another unicorn._

 _-Endofflashback-_

"I haft to find Twilight!" Discord zooms off but stops midflight causing his wings to fall off. "Why in Luna's (I will never use Celestia again) name am I flying!? I can poof there without a second thought!" _Sometimes even my mind doesn't make sense to me!_ Discord thought. He then proceeded to poof to Twilight's castle, knocking Twilight and her scrolls out the window and (in Twilight's case) under his hoof.

"My, my it seems Twilight isn't here?" Discord mulls. "Miscard!" "Oh there you are!" He says pulling the pancakes Twilight out from under his hoof like a piece of discarded bubblegum. "You had me worried." As he blows her up like a balloon.

"Discord!" Twilight shouts as she deflates. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" "Now what did Celestia," He visibly winces. "teach you about respecting guests?" "Well, um, uh, would you... would you like anything? Some tea perhaps?" "No, no I'm fine. Oh, Twilight did you here about the baby Princess that disappeared around the time, oh what was it... oh yes, _you_ were born?" Discord politely asks. "No, no I don't believe I have." Twilight responds confused. "Should I?"

"Oh yes I was just warning you Princess Celestia was going to have a test on it... NO! You shouldn't know about it! Because that Princess was you! You were Luna's daughter and Celestia stole you from her!" Twilight looked absolutely shocked, as Discord roughly shoved his claw into her head, causing memories to flow back in. "Hello Princess Moonshine." Discord greets the lost Princess. "I-I" Twilight starts. "..."

Twilight (or is it Moonshine) runs far away from her castle, and to Canterlot palace. "Is it true!?" She knocks Celestia a down. "Is it true that Luna is my mother and that you stole her from me!?" "No!" Celestia shouts angrily. "Why would I do that?" "Arg." Twilight grumbles. "Twilight unhoof our sister!" A familiar voice starts. "Mom!" Moonshine shouts. Luna looks at Twilight shocked. "I am no such thing!"

With that statement a familiar chaos god arrives.

"I beg to differ. Follow me dearies." Discord says, tossing his claw in the air. "Or should I say my claw." Discord's claw scurried down the hall, leading them to a knight armour decoration. His claw punches the knight in the face causing a door to open. The room the door leads to is one some may recognize...

I'll give you a hint, it has a picture of two alicorns. That's right! It's the room in which Celestia made her plan, also known as the cursed room, for it causes good hearts to turn evil for a spell. Discord's claw holds up a sign. "Picture, picture on the wall show me my past, big or small." Luna and Twilight read.

 _"So, you can back did you? Well, this is your past..._

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Pancwakes!" "The Ariel Sun Salutations, my favorite!" "And then we went to a wawderwolts swow!"_

 _-endofflashback-_

The alicorns are back in the picture. "My daughter!" Luna shouts.

Later,"My daughter is home!" Luna cheers. "Celestia is under palace arrest." Twilight declares.

The two alicorns lived happily ever after, until

"LET'S ALL HAVE A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouts. She looks to the audience. "AreyouexcitedbecauseI'mexcitedI'veneverbeensoexcitedexceptforthetimeIplannedLuna'sbirthdaybutImeanreallywhocantopthat... Huuuh..."

*screenblacksout*


End file.
